


How About A Stinky One?

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Hyper Scat, Hypermess, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Warning, this is a gross fetish story. If you read past this point it's your own fault.Tae Takemi wants to test out her new extra-strength constipation cure, but with no willing guinea pigs she has no choice but to test it on herself. Absurd amounts of diaper filling ensues.
Kudos: 12





	How About A Stinky One?

"Alright, that should be everything set up," Tae Takemi said, stepping away from the camera tri-pod. She took one last look around the room to make sure everything was in order.

The camera was in position and ready to record. Check. Her clipboard with her notes was placed within reach on a table nearby. Check. The bottle of unmarked pills was exactly where she left it. Check. The ultra high-capacity adult diaper with the skull and crossbones design was fastened securely around her waist. Check. The door was closed and locked tight and the curtains were drawn to prevent any unexpected interruptions. Check.

"Well, I guess I can't stall any longer," she said, sighing as she looked at the red recording light of her camera. "Extra-strength laxative clinical trial one: begin," she said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she added sardonically under her breath, taking the nearby bottle of pills and downing about half of them. She wasn't sure what the exact dosage was, but preliminary testing seemed to suggest that more was better. Also, she really didn't want to put herself through this twice if the first time didn't take. If only that student with the glasses was available, he would've done it without question. Unfortunately, Takemi was all by herself, and so, for the time being, she had to be her own little guinea pig.

"There don't seem to be any effects so far," she said into the camera in her most professional tone.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself, quickly turning away. "Of course there wouldn't be any effects, you just took them a second ago."

Even after several minutes however, there still weren't any noticeable changes. In fact, Tae had momentarily forgotten what she was doing, and went back to checking her papers before she quickly remembered that she was being recorded while wearing a diaper and with several hundred milligrams of extra-strength laxatives in her system.

"Hmm, maybe the dose was still too low," she said, finishing the other half of the bottle, before having a sudden flashback to an experience in college in which she declared that a particular sort of brownie wasn't having an effect on her before quickly eating a dozen more. Oh well, what was science about if not making the same mistake more than once.

"There's no way I messed it up," Takemi said as several more minutes passed uneventfully as she idled around in her crinkling diaper. "I made sure to-nngh, there it is."

She felt the telltale clenching in her lower abdomen first, with the deep, audible gurgles of her intestines following soon after. Takemi had eaten a fairly large lunch earlier to make sure the results would be, well, noticeable, and she was now starting to wonder if that was the best decision as her guts produced a sound somewhere between an earthquake and a mudslide.

"Can't...hold it in...any longer..." she said, cheeks aflame, forehead drenched in sweat, both hands clutching her stomach as she felt something truly tremendous pressing against her asshole from the inside, ready to come out. "Although I...suppose that's a good sign-fuck!"

A massive mudslide of warm fudgy shit came pouring out of Takemi’s ass like an unsecured sewage pipe. With a wet SPLORCH it filled the seat of her diaper. The skull desgins which Takemi had chosen as a way of keeping a bit of her signature punk-rock style even with a big poofy diaper strapped around her waist were quickly obscured as the muddy shit sunk into the seat of her diaper, staining it a deep brown. Her padding sagged and sank under the considerable and ever-increasing weight of her load. Takemi was doubled over with her hands clutched around her stomach as it continued to unleash brown devastation into her nappy. Because she was bent over, her swelling, lumpy diaper-bulge could be seen jutting out comically under her rear, straight out at first, and then sagging into a bumpy shapeless mess as the heft of her shitpile rapidly increased. Every single square inch of the room was filled with a haze of Takemi’s hot, fresh diaper stink, and it was starting to spill out into the halls. Takemi was pretty sure that the fumes from her loaded pamper had permeated the room so thoroughly that the temperature had gone up by a few degrees, although maybe there were a few other good reasons why she as sweating.

Her ever-growing mess was a few shades lighter than a fresh cup of coffee with mild cream, and felt about as warm. It sagged to the point where Takemi could feel the heat radiating from the swelling sack of filth all down her lower body, covering her entire ass in sweltering shit and reaching all the way down to the backs of her knees, which her diaper was currently pressed up against due to her bent-over position.

“As you can seem the medication causes a...” she tried briefly to dictate her notes to the camera, but her facade of professionalism under the circumstances was hard to maintain when it felt like her ass was exploding.

”Shit...fuck...there’s so much! It won’t *nng* stop coming!” was the most coherent narration she could give. The video recording would just have to speak for itself.

”I need to put a stop to this...there has to be something!” Takemi tried to look around her room, but it was hard to focus on her surroundings when she was pumping out a half-pound of shit into her padding every few seconds. She managed to wrench her hands away from her aching guts long enough to waddle over to the medicine cabinet, her heavy diaper swaying pendulously between her legs. It wasn’t until she started moving that she truly began to grasp just how much this thing weighed. The cushion of filth forced her legs apart, and she was left with a choice between awkwardly shuffling towards her destination of trying to waddle with an almost 30-pound sack of shit between her thighs. She settled on a mix of both, willing to do whatever it took to reach some potential relief. Even then, she would still occasionally have to stop before taking a step, whenever a particularly powerful bowel movement erupted out of her with a juicy BLOORPTT, requiring her full attention.

Finally, she reached the medicine cabinet, throwing the doors open and scanning the labels on each small orange bottle for something, anything that could help her. Ordinarily she would’ve had the contents memorized by heart, but this was not normal circumstances, and her mind was mostly preoccupied with the brown eruption brewing in her bowels.

”Come on...there’s gotta be...*BROOOMPH* something...”

And then, she spotted it. A single half-full bottle labeled “incontinence cure.” She hadn’t tested this one either, but she didn’t have time to worry about that. She fumbled with the child-proof top, trying to open it before her ass could let out another volcanic blast that would require her full attention. The cap finally came off with a dramatic pop, and Takemi poured every last capsule of her homemade constipant down her throat.

The anti-inconintence drug took effect almost immediately, halting the flow of filth pouring from her ass. That was the good news. Less good was the fact that she still had a massive amount of shit brewing in her bowels that was now beginning to build without any way to be released. The laxatives were still inside of Takemi’s system too, still trying to push out the increasingly large mound of shit. The two pills were battling it out in Tae’s bowels, and the only one that seemed to be losing was her.

A big boulder of backed-up waste was brewing in her bowels, bloating her belly. Her stomach visibly swelled into a taut, ballooning orb. She clutched her aching gut, her fingers sinking into the swollen shit-sphere that was her midsection as she pressed against the building ball of waste in her gut, with a texture akin to tightly packed clay; dense but with a small amount of give.

“Maybe that was...nng...a bad idea...” she said. Before all she wanted was to stop shitting, now all she would give anything just to push out the basketball sized turd packed in her bowels. The effect of the laxatives still lingered, but if she wanted to force out a dump this large she would have to put in some effort of her own.

She assumed a squatting position with a pained look on her face, spreading her legs as far apart as possible in order to accommodate the absolute monster of a dump she was about to take, while the enormous load of sagging shit from earlier still swung between her legs.

Tae was no midwife, but she still found herself letting out an encouraging “push...push!” as she squeezed and strained, trying to force that thick, titanic shitpile out of her ass and into the awaiting embrace of her already loaded diaper. She could feel the obscenely huge load pushing against her asshole from within. The tight, sore hold desperately flexed and twitched as it attempted to accommodate the compacted shitmound that was several dozen times its own diameter. If it wasn't for the laxatives that were still in her system easing along the process, her turd would've probably split her in two.

"Fuck...come on, keep pushing!" she said, her cheeks bright red and her brow dotted with sweat. As a local clinician she was no stranger to removing things from people's butts, but it was a lot harder when she was the one in need of unclogging. She tried to keep her breathing consistent, making forceful but controlled pushes on regular intervals. This really was like giving birth. Eventually, she could feel the head of that monstrous orb of firm filth budding from her asshole and prodding against the seat of her diaper. She'd never imagined she'd be this happy to shit herself.

"Come on, just a little more...nnnng...gah!" with one final, powerful squeeze Takemi hit the tipping point. Enough of her titanic turd had been pushed out for the combined forces of gravity and the laxatives to work in tandem with her sphincter muscles. The tremendous pile of pent-up filth began to flow out of her aching hole on its own and onto the mound of feces that was already festering in the seat of her diaper. Unfortunately, Takemi was so overjoyed at the prospect of her ass finally being unclogged that she hadn't taken any time to think about just how big this thing was. Takemi received a demonstration of its sheer size and density with the way it stretched her asshole as it made its exit, and again when it began to pile up in the sagging seat of her already overstuffed diaper. It was good she was already squatting, or that several dozen pound shitmound would've knocked her off balance the moment that gigantic load of putrid poo was pinched off. It felt like someone had dropped a bowling ball in her diaper, and it looked a lot like it too. A massive, weighty, upside-down tent of a bulge formed beneath Takemi's legs, sagging until it sank just below her knees. One need only look at the outline of Takemi's diaper to see just how big, heavy and dense the medicine-ball like mess was, as its outline could be seen in the tightly-stretched material of the lowest point of her sagging nappy. To say that Takemi's diaper was full would've been an understatement: the garment was packed to the brim with filth of varying textures, sizes, and weights, but they all added up to a load of shit more than half of Takemi's own body weight, and padding that was thoroughly stained brown and bulging massively from Takemi's ass and between and beneath her legs.

Takemi had some significant trouble moving with that swaying sack of shit strapped to her waist not just because her gigantic load forced her legs apart, but because the sheer heft of her diaper dump meant that she had to contend with a few dozen extra pounds of weight with each step she took. Still, she managed to waddle herself and the titanic pile of cooling shit within her diaper over to the camera, which had still been recording this whole time.

"I'm definitely going to have to burn this," she said, taking the camera from its tripod. "And this too..." she said, looking down at the mountainous shit-sack between her legs.


End file.
